


The War to End It All: Book I: Save Berk

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Series: The War to End It All [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - FANDOM
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Biological Warfare, Chemical warfare, F/M, Intelligent bioweapons that can be trained, Interdimensional warfare, Nuclear Warfare, Psychological Warfare, Time Travel, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: "Ragnarok. The Last Days. The Apocalypse. The end of the world. Just another day on the job. Call it what you will, but the end of life as we know it is upon us. Satan. Lucifer. Surtur. Call him what you will; he is coming, creeping ever closer to our own reality by the day. We can only delay him. We cannot stop him. Run. While you still can..."~John Adler, WHPA army general, circa 1040.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Light Fury, Astrid Hofferson & Stoick the Vast, Astrid Hofferson & Valka, Fate/Karma, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock, Light Fury/Toothless & Night Light Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon), Nick Reyes/Nora Salter, Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Stormfly, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: The War to End It All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105880





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you're wondering, yes, I am religious. I am actually non-denominational, and this story reflects my beliefs on how the spirit world works. Take that for what you will. This isn't a bible, it isn't meant to teach, it is purely for entertainment purposes only (although, to be honest, if somebody starts using it as their bible, they BETTER credit me! AND Dreamworks! AND Activision! AND Disney! Because I don't own anyone or anything that they created. That belongs to them. Also the major character death is tagged because there's an alternate reality where everyone in Berk dies.

Woman: “Hiccup…?”

Man: “Yeah, Astrid? Oh shit… get the kids! _Toothless!_ C’mon, boy! Let’s go!”

Woman: “I’ve got them! Let’s go! Zephyr! Nuffink! Get on the dragon! C’mon! We need to get out of here!”

Girl: “Mom! What’s going on?!”

Boy: “I’m scared!”

Man: “ ** _WE GOTTA GO NOW!!!! GO GO GO!!! TOOTHLESS!!!! JUST GO!!! WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED!!!! GO GO GO!!!!!_** ”

*screaming and sobbing is heard*

Woman: “ ** _HICCUP!!!_** ”

*A massive boom. Then silence…*


	2. So it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viking warriors are brave. Almost nothing fazes them. _Almost_ nothing. There are things, though, that can strike sheer _terror_ into the hearts of even the most hardened of vikings, including Stoick himself.

“That was six days ago. Relative time. And no. They are _not_ alive. That whole reality was turned to dust by Lucifer and his gotham armies,” a man explained at the front of the briefing room after the audio file cut. “And let me tell you, Karma is _not_ happy. Neither is Fate. But, these orders are coming from Karma, this time, and have only been authorized by Fate.”

“Sir,” a man in the back raised his hand, “what about the Zootopia realities?”

“Carl, did you not clean out your ears? I said _Fate authorized_ these orders. The Zootopias are completely locked down, now. They’ll be fine. Now, our new priority number one is another HTTYDR, and the Haddock family in particular, as well as their dragons, Toothless, a Night fury, Whitelight, a Light Fury, and Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. Toothless is Hiccup's, Whitelight is Astrid's, and Stormfly is their children's. Again, I will reiterate: they are priority. Number. _One_. Understand?" The man at the front explained. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Hoorah?!"

" _HOORAH!_ " came the resounding reply. And only the man up front could make that smirk look more deranged than the Joker himself. For good reason, too. For this was John Adler, general of the Wildehopps Protection Agency, also known as the WHPA, as well as captain of the _W.H.P.S._ (Wildehopps Protector Ship) _Olympus Mons_ , and the single most brutal being in existence, save for Lucifer and a select few of his footsoldiers whenever Lucy attempted an invasion of this existence. In fact, it is often said that the level of brutality and mercilessness he demonstrates has made the Doomslayer himself actually _puke_ from the sheer violence of it! Rumor has it that he created a pit that contained "the most unspeakable of all tortures," but very few are alive to (spoiler alert, hehe) confirm that claim.

But he isn't about to do any of that. This may be his "dranged smirk," to most people, but, truthfully, this is a smirk of pure pride. Pride for his soldiers… and the existence he protects. And he is not about to let the latter die. Because he and his armies are the last line of defence for Fate and Karma, the Parents of Creation. And if Existence dies, they die, and vice-versa. And, while they may each favor realities over others (Fate favors Zootopia, while Karma favors Berk) they watch over everything and make sure nothing happens to the existence they love as a whole.

And, while their methods of dealing with their enemies are, by human moral standards, questionable, at best, they are _extremely_ good at what they do. Their motto is this: "Follow our constitution, or die a gruesome death." And "their constitution" happens to be the same one that our Founding Fathers put in place for the great United States of America, the one that Fate and Karma had a _direct_ hand in signing! Yes, they were _there_! (They were also there for the Declaration of Independence, but that has nothing to do with my current point.) Fate was in the form of George Washington (no, there never was a George Washington, it was Fate the whole time, from birth, to the time he left (AKA his "death") and Karma was in the form of John Hancock, you know, the guy with the biggest signature on the Declaration of Independence?

But, sometimes, they need help repelling invasions as well as with disaster relief from said invasions, and that's where John and his armies come in.

"How are we doing on the takeoff preparations?" John asked.

"The fleet is fully fueled, fully armed and we've got about five hundred tons of food left to load before it's fully stocked, so about ten minutes left," John's right-hand captain, Captain Nick Reyes of the _W.H.P.S. Retribution_ , answered.

"Good. 'Soon as that's finished, let me know. Until then, I'll be in my quarters."

"Yes sir," Nick said with a crisp salute, which was returned by John.

__

***

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Hiccup's mother, Valka Haddock, asked in her unmistakable aged-yet-gentle voice.

"I don't know, Mom," Hiccup answered, still watching the sky as he has been off-and-on for almost a week now. "I sense a change. A big one. It's as if… yeah, you're gonna call me crazy."

"Hiccup, tell me."

"I sense that Ragnarok is almost upon us."

Valka just looked at him, a slight hint of fear showing on her face.

"And there you go, thinking I'm crazy," Hiccup sighed.

"No, Hiccup," Valka said sternly, suddenly becoming serious. "It's not like that. I believe you. I need to know, however, when did this feeling start?"

"Mom?"

"Hiccup, answer the question, or we could all be in danger."

"Mom, you're scaring me," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!"

"I started feeling like this about a week ago," Hiccup finally gave his answer.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Valka whispered to herself, then, turning to Hiccup, she said, "Son, come with me. _Now_."

He followed his mother into a cave that led deep under a mountain, then stopped at what looked like a glowing orange pond. Hiccup recognized it for what it was: _Magma_ , he thought. _We're not_ that _deep underground, are we?_

"Hiccup, do you know what this is?" Valka asked.

"It's magma, right?" Hiccup answered, now sweating profusely from the of the melted rock with the orange glow.

"Yes. We're only about half a mile underground. And this is the strange part: the magma chamber is still seven-and-a-half miles below us. Point is, this should not be here. Anyways, I took the liberty of draining this and well… let me show you," she explained, as she walked over to a lever. She pulled the lever, and, with a loud _clunk!_ , the pond began to drain, revealing a pulsating red translucent circle at the bottom of the crater where the pond was. 

"Mom…? What is… that?"

"That, Hiccup, is a portal. It goes to a place exactly like ours, but… different." Hiccup just looked at her.

"Let me show you," she said, taking his hand and guiding him down towards the portal. They then went through together, and emerged out of the other side into the exact same cave.

"Don't be fooled," she said, taking his hand again and guiding him to the entrance of the cave, where they emerged… into the most horrific sight Hiccup has ever laid his eyes on. Yes, they were once the same world, but now, where his village was still thriving, this one looked like it had been through Hell. Literally. What few buildings were still standing were scorched and burned-out.

"I don't think it was dragons," Valka said.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because whatever it was, you and your family were trying to escape on Toothless's back."

"Show me," Hiccup said, and they climbed over the piles of rubble to one of the few standing buildings in the village. Hiccup recognized it as his and Astrid's house. And, sure enough, a few feet from the front door, the corpses of himself, Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, and Toothless laid, their tattered clothes being the only way Hiccup could even remotely identify the human corpses, while Toothless's fireproof hide was still mostly intact, but still didn't even save him.

"What happened here?" Hiccup wondered aloud, crouching down to examine the corpses.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, though, judging from the scorch marks, it came from the sea. I haven't been down by the coast, however, and I'm not sure that I want to go," Valka answered.

"I do. I need to get to the bottom of this," Hiccup said, "because what if it comes to us?"

"Valid point. We need to be prepared for it."

As Hiccup trotted down to the coastline (his mom went over to the Main Hall to see if there were any surviving records with clues.), he stopped. And it's a good thing he did, too, as there wasn't so much of a crater as there was a _giant freaking hole_ in the ground in front of him, and, looking around, he could see that this was the origin point of whatever caused those scorch marks.

" ** _MOM!!!!!_** " he screamed in the direction of the Hall, cupping his hands around his mouth. " ** _I THINK I FOUND OUT WHERE IT CAME FROM!!!!_** "

At his words, Valka jogged out of the house in the direction of Hiccup's voice.

When she got close to where she thought she heard him, she called out, "Where?!"

"Over here!" came the answer, on the other side of a single still-standing wall.

Stepping carefully around the wall, the first thing Valka exclaimed upon seeing the hole on the other side was: "Holy fuck…" which, to her credit, was an accurate assesment of the site of the hole.

"Yeah, whatever it was, all of the scorch marks radiate out from here, so whatever it was, it came from here. That hole _has_ to be a few miles deep, at least!"

"What _happened_?" Valka asked.

"If this hole is what I think it is, what happened wasn't good. Those scroch marks, plus this crater, point to an _extremely_ powerful underground explosion. My guess is that it was an eruption. There's no lava flow, though, which is odd. However, I think if we go back to this me's house, we could find another clue to what happened." Which they did, and this time, they went inside. Hiccup went upstairs, while Valka stayed downstairs.

While Hiccup was upstairs, though, he didn't find any clues. Instead, he found the answer, when he looked out the window. Pale-faced from absolute all-consuming _sheer terror_ he fucking _bolted_ down the stairs, his feet barely touching them.

"Mom!" Hiccup whispered harshly. "I _fucking know_ what happened! He's _still_ here, too!"

"Who?" Valka asked at normal volume, to Hiccup's _utter_ dismay, if his near-obsessive shushing was any indication.

"Quiet! Or we're _dead_! Follow me." He then led her up the stairs and to the window where he saw it. And sure enough, it, or rather _he_ , was still there. For what caused Hiccup and, subsequently, his mother to choke on their fear, was none other than _Surtur himself_ , on the horizon in the distance. Surtur: destroyer of worlds, bringer of Ragnarok, the Viking apocalypse, the end of all life. In the flesh. Or rather, fire, lava, and rock, because that's what he's made of.

Without a word, Valka scooped up her son (who was too in shock to protest) and bolted to the cave where they came into this reality, and she didn't stop her dead sprint until they were safely on the other side of the portal in their own reality. She then attempted to set Hiccup down, but he wouldn't budge from his spot on her torso where he clung, still shaking like a leaf.

"Hiccup," she said. "We're home. You can let go now."

He just shook his head in her shoulder. "I just… I just need…" he tried to talk, but he was so scared that he couldn't even finish his thought.

Valka, however, knew what he needed. "Okay," she said, then proceeded to climb up the shallow incline that is the side of the empty lava pond, refilled the pond, found a nearby rock, and sat down, all the while stroking her son's hair while she waited for him to calm down.


	3. Arrival

"John, we've settled into a planetary lock position at low earth altitude above Berk. Awaiting further instructions," 1st. Lt. Nora Reyes said into the _Retribution_ 's ship coms.

" _Stay there. Wait until the rest of the fleet arrives,_ " John replied.

"Yes sir. Over and out."

" _Over and out._ "

_-***-_

A few hours later, after Hiccup and Valka showed Astrid and Stoick the other dimension, and the problem that was Surtur over there, Hiccup and Astrid were cuddling close; she was curled up in his lap, practically vibrating with terror.

"I told you, you shouldn't have been so persistent," Hiccup scolded her quietly.

"I had to know what it was that you were so scared of," Astrid explained. "You came home clinging to your mother like a child," she squeezed him tighter, almost like she was trying to meld herself into him, out of fear. "And now I can see why. I mean… how do you deal with knowing something like that is _going_ to happen?"

"You can't," Hiccup just said. "You just have to accept it."

_-***-_

*panoramic view of the fleet hovering above planet Earth*

Man 2: " _Alright. The rest of us have arrived. We are go for descent._ "

Woman 2: " _Roger that, John. Descent is go._ "

Automated female voice: " _Initiating atmospheric descent sequence in 3… 2… 1… Atmospheric descent initiated. T-30 minutes until target altitude reached._ "

_-***-_

"Astrid, do you hear that?" Hiccup asked the woman that was still clinging to him in his lap, albeit with a significantly looser grip.

"I don't hear… wait, yeah I do. What is that sound?" Astrid answered, referring to the low and quiet rumble that was slowly getting louder by the second.

"Mommy? Why is the house growling?" Nuffink asked tiredly as he stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Mom? Dad? Is there an earthquake?!" Zephyr followed closely behind, mich wider awake than Nuffink, having been reading, instead of sleeping, in her room.

"We have to go! Now! I think it’s him!" Hiccup yelled. By this point, the rumble was so loud it was shaking the house!

Then, smaller high-pitched whines started whizzing by the house, and Astrid just yelled, "Leave it! We need to go _right now_! He’s here!" and then they all ran outside, and into… well they didn't know what it was. It was obviously not what Hiccup thought it was: Surtur. All they knew was that there were massive, _massive_ objects floating in the sky, some of them rounded, some of them boxy, and even some looked like giant grey triangular wedges that were knocked on their side and then just decided to… fly! And there were smaller and faster flying objects whizzing just above the rooftops of the village and between the larger objects. Some had four wings, one set on top of the other forming a squished X shape, while others had two large dark panes with a small ball suspended between them, and others still had two giant wings that made the whole object look like a flying triangle, with one single upright wing positioned in the middle of the base of the triangular wing, and still others had a smaller set of wings behind and above a larger set of wings! And then, one of the larger of the smaller objects (with the smaller wings behind the bigger wings, as well as two upright wings on top of the rear of the craft) slowed down and landed in the village square. The Haddocks ran over to go see what was happening, and as they arrived, the object was just finishing its landing. Then, they heard a bunch of small clanks, and, with a hiss, part of the wall on the back lowered to form a ramp to the ground, as the now gathering crowd of onlookers gasped.

Clunk. Clunk. Cluck. Clunk. A single man walked down the ramp and towards the crowd, and, looking in, Hiccup could see that there were at least a dozen more men, as well as a woman, still waiting in the craft. Then the man took out a strange, small, bell shaped item, brought it up to his mouth, and… nothing happened. He then appeared to fiddle with it, and tried again, this time with a squealing ring that stopped as quickly as it started, causing everyone to cover their ears. On the third try, however, his voice came through loudly.

"Can everyone hear me? Raise your hand if you can hear me," the man said through the device. Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay. Sorry about that. These things are a little finicky sometimes. Right. None of you know what that means. Doesn't matter. What _does_ matter, though, is why we're here and I'm standing here talking to you.

"My name is John Alder. I am a general for an army known as the Wildehopps Protection Agency, or the WHPA. Some of you know this, but most of you don't, because the few of you that do know this know that there is _typically_ nothing you can do about it and have decided to keep this knowledge a secret, instead of inciting mass panic. However, this time, there can be something done. You see, Earth as a whole is going to have a _very_ big problem within possibly the next few… hours. That _problem_ has a name. Surtur." A murmur. "Yes, Surtur. Destroyer of worlds, bringer of Ragnarok. Now, what we're here to do is gonna seem like a logistical nightmare, but trust me: compared to the shit we do on a regular basis, this'll be a cakewalk. The thing is, we've been at war with Surtur for eons, but to us, he has a different name: Lucifer. The Tyrant of Existence. He won't kill you. No. He'll make you _beg_ for the sweet mercy of death. It is for this reason that we're gonna evacuate the entire village of Berk. Humans, and dragons, alike. You have three hours to get what you need. If you're not on one of these Ravens," he gestured to the craft behind him, "you'll likely be left behind. With a few notable exceptions, of course. Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, and Zephyr Haddock, step forward." The baffled family did as they were told.

"Fate and Karma," John said, "the grandparents of the god that you know of as Odin," another murmur swept through the crowd, louder this time, "want you four to be kept alive, quote, 'at all costs.' Which means, take as long as you need, we'll wait. But that three hour time constraint is there for a reason. Lucifer is expected to be here at that time, at which point, all hell will break loose. Literally. If anyone needs assistance with anything, let us know.” Everyone continued to marvel at everything. “Well, what are you all just sitting on your asses for?! Let’s go!” At that, everyone started scrambling to pack up their stuff.

***

“Astrid! That’s everything! Let’s go!” Hiccup called out an hour later, after they finished packing. Six changes of clothes per person, all of their weapons and armor, and all of the children’s toys were all packed neatly into the suitcases provided by the newcomers. They loaded all it onto what John called a “hovercart,” a flat platform that, when activated, floated on a bed of air, and stayed completely level. Astrid and Hiccup understood what a boon that was when your cart was overloaded with stuff, like theirs was. Rocky terrain on the side of a hill? No problem! The cart rode as smooth and level as it would’ve if it were on freshly paved concrete (not that Hiccup or Astrid would know what that was, but still). They brought the cart to the loading ramp of one of the “Ravens” (although they didn’t look like ravens. They looked more like very oddly shaped razorwhip dragons, if anything, and that’s only because they appeared to be made of metal, and they flew.) and pushed it inside.

“This is everything,” Astrid told the man and woman standing on the ramp just outside of the loading bay.

“That all?” the woman clarified.

“Yes ma’am,” Hiccup answered.

“Alright. Give me a…" her voice trailed off a low rumble began and the ground started to shake.

"It can't have been three hours yet," the woman said.

"It hasn't been. He's fucking _early_."

Just then, John's shrieking voice rang out, " ** _EVERYONE DROP WHAT YOUR DOING AND LET'S FUCKING GO NOW!!! HE'S HERE!!! HE'S FUCKING HERE!!!_** "

Everyone panicked and dropped their stuff, running to the Ravens in the main square as the rumbling and shaking continued to intensify until… the central mountain on the island just… _exploded_. And in its place?

"Surtur," Astrid gasped.

" _GO NICK! FUCKING JUST GO!! YOU HAVE THE VIP'S!!_ We'll get everyone else! Just _GO!!!_ "

" ** _HELLO, ASSHOLES!!!_** " Surtur's deep voice boomed. " **_YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! ESPECIALLY_ ** **YOU _, HADDOCK FAMILY!!!_** "

" ** _NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!_** " A female voice shrieked. Just then, a blinding streak of white light impacted Surtur in the chest so hard that it caused him to topple like a _goddamn sack of potatoes_.

"Reyes, go now! Fate and Karma are here, and they have this! Just focus on getting them out before the Gothams arrive!"

At that, the man ran to what was presumably the front of the craft, sat down, put on some type of hat, and said to seemingly nobody in particular, "Yes sir! Taking off now!"

_-***-_

"Yes sir, taking off now!" Nick Reyes yelled into his headset. Hearing the familiar whine of the rocket jets spooling up, he turned around in his seat and called back, "Salt! Shut the ramp and get everyone strapped in, then help me copilot!"

"Yes sir!" Nora Reyes answered from her spot by the loading ramp. She pushed the big red button that closed the ramp and then ushered the Haddocks to their seats, then buckled them in, explaining that it would help them to not fall out, while showing them how to unbuckle after they land. Then she took her seat next to Nick, and, although they were flying away from Berk as Nora was strapping them in, now they were really underway, as Nick brought the engines to full throttle and began to point the nose of the Raven up.

Nora turned around to the family and told them, "When you feel the need to pass out, and trust me, you will, please do so, for your own sake. Trust me, it's less painful if you do."

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Just trust her," Nick answered. "She knows what she's talking about."

"Oh… okay…"

Once they were pointing 45 degrees up, Nora said, "Punch it," and Nick smacked a red button the size of his palm, causing the atmospheric escape rockets to fire, and the inertia dampeners to activate, as the craft shot straight up into the sky.


End file.
